totalpokemonislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Tellyzx's Pokemon Legends Series
WELCOME TO THE PAGE Welcome To Tellyzx's Pokemon Legends Series Wiki.This is where all info on Tellyzx's Hit TP Series is talked about.The Series is currently in it's 3rd Season now known as Pokemon Legends Vs. Starters which followed 2nd Season Pokemon Legends Cruise Ship & 1st Season Pokemon Legends Hotel.TellyzxNetworkXTV 17:12, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Pokemon Legends Hotel(Season 1) Pokemon Legends Hotel is the first Season of Tellyzx's TP Series.The Series started on January 27th,2010 and ended on May 16th,2010.The show started out with 16 Legends from the 4 regions,followed by 2 more Legends that were added on later which brought the number up to 18.This season had them doing challenges within a hotel for 15 Million Poke.The show had 29 episodes plus a Special. Episodes & Airdates: 1.An Unexpected Beginning:1/27/10 2.Money & A Secret:1/29/10 3.Camp Hotel:1/30/10 4.Addictions to This & That:1/31/10 5.Friendship is Key:2/1/10 6.Aron & Wurmple's Limousine Aftershow 1:2/3/10 7.Starter's Say What?:2/3/10 8.Blackout!:2/6/10 9.It's Their Party,Their Rules:2/7/10 10.Ninja Stuff:2/8/10 11.Quiz of The Hotel Legends:2/10/10 12.Aron & Wurmple's Limousine Aftershow 2:2/10/10 13.Contacting Your Inner Poke Spirit:2/10/10 14.Lobby is My Hobby:2/14/10 15.Accidents in The Streets:2/20/10 16.Don't Sart Believin',You Might Get Hurt:3/4/10 17.Into The Super Marion World:3/6/10 18.Aron & Wurmple's Limousine Aftershow 3:3/7/10 19.Hotel Whodunit? Pt.1:3/12/10 20.Hotel Whodunit? Pt.2:3/16/10 21.School of Hard Rocks:3/29/10 22.Hide,Bonb & Seek:4/17/10 23.Parody is The Word:4/25/10 24.Aron & Wurmple's Limousine Aftershow 4:4/27/10 25.Legion of Poke Heroes:4/29/10 26.Pokemon Legends Hotel Rundown:5/1/10 27.Trio of Finalists:5/3/10 28.Aron & Wurmple's Limousine Aftershow 5 Finale:5/4/10 29.The Legendary Legends Finale:5/8/10 Special-Pokemon Legends Hotel's Big 30 Million Poke Special:5/16/10 PLH Elimination Chart: 21.Jirachi(Episode 2) 20.Celebi(Episode 2) (Rayquaza & Mew Arrive in Episode 3) 19.Dialga(Episode 3) 18.Rayquaza(Episode 5) 17.Darkrai(Episode 7) 16.Mr.Giratina(Episode 7) 15.Mrs.Giratina(Episode 9) 14.Mew(Episode 11) 13.Palkia(Episode 13) 12.Regigigas(Episode 13) (Dialga & Darkrai Return in Episode 14) 11.Azelf(Episode 15) 10.Zapdos(Episode 17) 9.Latios(Episode 19) 8.Moltres(Episode 19) 7.Darkrai(Again)(Episode 20) 6.Dialga(Again)(Episode 22) (Regigigas Returns in Episode 23) 5.Regigigas(Again)(Episode 25) 4.Arceus(Episode 25) 3.Articuno(Episode 27) Runner-Up:Groudon(Episode 29) Winner:Latias Notes: -Episodes 1,4,8,10,14,16,21,23,&26 were Non-Elimination Episodes.Only Rewards were Given out. -Episodes 2,7,13,19 & 25 Were Double elimination episodes -Episodes 6,12,18,24 & 28 Were Aron & Wurpmle's Aftershow Episodes Pokemon Legends Cruise Ship(Season 2): Pokemon Legends Cruise Ship was the breakout hit of the Pokemon Legends Series.This season had 12 of 18 legends from last season along with 17 new legends to bring on total drama.This Season has them traveling around the world on a Cruise Ship while doing random challenges all for 30 Million Poke.The Season began on July 18th,2010 and it ended on December 1st,2010.The Show has 44 Episodes plus a Special.TellyzxNetworkXTV 02:54, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Episodes & Airdates: 1.Cruise Ship Castaways Pt.1:7/18/10 2.Cruise Ship Castaways Pt.2:7/20/10 3.Surfin' Doomsday:7/21/10 4.That Beach You Never Had:7/22/10 5.Make it a Marvel of a Day:7/23/10 6.Yoga & Relaxation:7/24/10 7.Pokemon Legends Pirate Cruise Ship:7/25/10 8.The Poke-Karate Kid:7/27/10 9.Island Hopping:7/31/10 10.Poffins,Berries, & Poke Balls,Oh My!!!:8/1/10 PLCS Castaway Aftershow 1:8/2/10 11.You say you want a Smoothie Revolution:8/6/10 12.Slipping & Sliding on The Deck:9/2/10 13.Restaurant of The Legends:9/2/10 14.Rise of the Cursed Caterpies:9/3/10 15.Tiki Doll Torture:9/4/10 16.Galaxy Cruise:9/4/10 17.One Way Ticket to Alcatraz:9/4/10 18.Pokemon Legends Vs. Neopets:9/5/10 19.The Negative Effect:9/7/10 20.Case Closed & We Mean It:9/9/10 PLCS Castaway Aftershow 2:9/9/10 21.Dueling Legends:9/10/10 22.Secrets Revealed:10/1/10 23.Extreme Cruise Ship Activities:10/4/10 24.Hurricane Zutzu(MOVIE) Pt.1:10/9/10 25.Hurricane Zutzu(MOVIE) Pt.2:10/9/10 26.Hurricane Zutzu(MOVIE) Pt.3:10/9/10 27.Mediterranean Mischief:10/31/10 28.Foggy Mornings:10/31/10 29.Baby Legends:11/3/10 30.Titanic Misery:11/3/10 PLCS Castaway Aftershow 3:11/4/10 31.Aboard the Torterra Trinity:11/6/10 32.Pokemon Legends, The Musical:11/6/10 33.Date Night:11/6/10 34.Get That Ticket:11/7/10 35.The Pokedex Effect:11/7/10 36.Waterfall Showdown:11/15/10 37.Bahamas Unlimited:11/16/10 38.Equator End Game Pt.1:11/16/10 39.Equator End Game Pt.2:11/16/10 40.Haunted Cruise Ship of Doom:11/18/10 PLCS Castaway Aftershow 4/Finale:11/18/10 41.PLCS Jury Vote:11/20/10 42.How The F*ck did we end up on This Boat?:11/21/10 43.The Search for The Other 28 Finale Pt.1:11/29/10 44.The Search for The Other 28 Finale Pt.2:11/29/10 Special:Pokemon Legends Airport Special:12/1/10 PLCS Elimination Table: 37.Dialga(Episode 3) 36.Azelf(Episode 3) 35.Raikou(Episode 4)(1/2) (Kyogre Arrives in Episode 6) 34.Darkrai(Episode 6)(1/2) 33.Latias(Episode 8)(1/2) (Lugia,Mewtwo & Regirock Arrive in Episode 10) 32.Articuno(Episode 10)(1/2) 31.Groudon(Episode 11)(1/2) 30.Mr.Giratina(Episode 11) 29.Regigigas(Episode 12) 28.Lugia(Episode 13) (Uxie & Phione Arrive in Episode 14) 27.Suicune(Episode 14)(1/2) 26.Arceus(Episode 16)(1/2) 25.Regirock(Episode 17) 24.Moltres(Episode 19) (Registeel,Ho-Oh,& Regice Arrive in Episode 20) 23.Entei(Episode 20) (Latias & Articuno Return in Episode 21) 22.Deoxys(Episode 21) 21.Uxie(Episode 23) (Darkrai,Groudon,Suicune,& Raikou Return in The Movie(Ep.'s 24,25,&26) 20.Articuno(Episode 24)(2/2) 19.Phione(Episode 25) 18.Raikou(Episode 25)(2/2) 17.Darkrai(Episode 25)(2/2) 16.Mewtwo(Episode 26) (Mesprit & Manaphy(Hatches) Arrive in Episode 27) 15.Ho-Oh!(Episode 27) 14.Regice(Episode 29) 13.Suicune(Episode 30)(2/2) (Cresselia Arrives & Arceus Returns in Episode 31) 12.Latias(Episode 31)(2/2) 11.Heatran(Episode 32) 10.Groudon(Episode 33)(2/2) 9.Mesprit(Episode 35) 8.Registeel(Episode 36) 7.Cresselia(Episode 37) 6.Kyogre(Episode 39) 5.Manaphy(Episode 40) 4.Arceus(Episode 41)(2/2) 3.Mrs.Giratina(Episode 42) Runner-Up:Latios Winner:Shaymin PLCS Notes: -Episodes 3,11,24,25,& 26 are Multiple Elimination Episodes -Episodes 24,25,& 26 were advertised as a whole movie known as Hurricane Zutzu -Every 10 episodes, there was a PLCS Castaway Aftershow.There Were 4 Aftershows in total -Episodes 1,2,5,7,9,15,18,22,28,34,38,& 43 were all Non-elimination episodes.In these episodes there were either rewards or pointless challenges Zutzu Crobat decided to add on to the legend's torture. -There was a total of 12 Arrivals,7 Returnees & 6 add-ons overall this season. -Arceus is the only one to place 4th in both seasons.He was the last Returnee in the finals to be eliminated. -Manaphy was the last add-on in the finals to be eliminated. -Raikou broke Rayquaza's record Twice in Episode 4 & The Movie. -There was total of 30 Legends overall in this season. Pokemon Legends Vs. Starters(Season 3): Pokemon Legends Vs. Starters is Third Season Tellyzx's Pokemon Legend Series.This season not only has legends participating, it also has Every starter from every region involved as well.This season,21 lucky legends get a chance to take on the third season along with all the new legends from Unova Region.The Season's main focus is on Singing songs and trying to stay in the game.They'll be fighting for 45 Million Poke in a Music Hall.Nearly 50+ competitors are in this game.The Season began on December 6th,2010 Episodes & Airdates: 1.Zutzu Crobat's This Isn't It:12/6/10 2.Gettin' Kinda GaGa In Here:12/10/10 3.911's & Heartaches:12/14/10 4.Articuno,Bad Girl Gone Good???:12/16/10 5.I am Shaymin Fierce:12/17/10 6.PLVS Musical Review 1:12/19/10 7.The Sinnoh Girls:12/29/10 8.My Life would Suck if you left:1/18/11 9.One Step at a Time or else:TBA 10.High School Legends Musical:TBA 11.Typhlosion & The Fireflies:TBA 12.PLVS Musical Review 2:TBA 13.Glee with Me!!:TBA PLVS Eliminations: 54.Latias(Episode 1)(MJ):She was Eliminated because of Zapdos overhearing her team trying to eliminate her. 53.Kyogre(Episode 1)(B):She was caught by Articuno talking to Torterra and She rallied all of Team Beyonce to vote her out,or in other words blidside her. 52.Celebi(Episode 2)(LGG):Apparently Empoleon was being plotted to leave by Torterra's new aliance and it forced her to take action and vote Celebi unknowingly. 51.Raikou(Episode 2)(B):Entei let Articuno & Groudon know about Latias' elimination on Team Micheal Jackson, which forced Articuno to put him down at the bottom and vote him out all because of his girlfriend. (Victini & Rotom Arrive in Episode 3) 50.Cresselia(Episode 3)(MJ):Once again,Zapdos overheard her team trying to vote her out, thus voting her out in the end. 49.Shaymin(Episode 3)(LGG):She was a strong competitor and won last season,plus she was told that her boyfriend,Regigigas was going home when in reality Torterra tricked her and therefore she left on Team Lady Gaga. 48.Groudon(Episode 4)(LGG):Regigigas was tricked by Empoleon to think that Groudon put a vote on Shaymin and betrayed their friendship,so he convinced all of Team Lady Gaga to vote him out. 47.Zapdos(Episode 4)(MJ):When she threatened her team,it backfired when Entei switched the votes twice just to get her out and it worked. 46.Empoleon(Episode 5)(LGG):She was finally eliminated after Groudon revealed her secret about Celebi's elimination, thus putting her at risk of leaving. 45.Entei(Episode 5)(MJ):When Blastoise plotted for Swampert's elimination along with Entei and others on Team Micheal Jackson,it was her rage that convinced her to add votes to Empoleon's elimination and Entei's as well. 44.Mew(Episode 7)(MJ):Swampert was spying on her & Rayquaza & put her down at the bottom through a switch of the votes when in reality Swampert was suppose to leave. 43.Rayquaza(Episode 7)(B):Swampert was spying on him & Mew.She ended up telling Zekrom who then put Rayquaza & himself down(Articuno put them both down). In the end,he left right after his girlfriend. 42.Mewtwo(Episode 8)(LGG):He left after Cobalon was told to only search for him,but he saw him as a threat not only because of his girlfriend being on the show,but because he was a strategist 41.Suicune(Episode 8)(B):He noticed Torterra blackmailing Articuno after their kiss in episode 7 and talked to Rotom about it,who noticed that his crush Meloetta was Torterra's boyfirend.When Torterra noticed them both,he said in a confessional that this was part of his plan to get Articuno's allies and eventually her off of the show.He convinced Zekrom to put Suicune down when in reality Infernape would've left,but He surprisingly agreed. 40. 39. 38. 37. 36. 35. 34. 33. 32. 31. 30. 29. 28. 27. 26. 25. 24. 23. 22. 21. 20. 19. 18. 17. 16. 15. 14. 13. 12. 11. 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. Runner-Up: Winner: Music Used in every episode: Episode 1:Micheal Jackson Episode 2:Lady Gaga Episode 3:Kanye West Episode 4:Rihanna Episode 5:Beyonce Episode 7:The Cheetah Girls Episode 8:Kelly Clarkson Episode 9:Jordin Sparks Episode 10:High School Musical Episode 11:Owl City Episode 13:Glee Episode 14:Earth,Wind & Fire Episode 15:Selena Gomez Episode 16:The Jonas Brothers Episode 17:Katy Perry PLVS Notes: -This season is the first to include pokemon other than Starters. -Groudon,Latias,Articuno,Regigigas,Mr.Giratina,& Moltres(Episode 8) are the only 6 legends that have been in all 3 seasons -This is the first season to have 3 teams rather than 2. -This is the first time in PL history that there were ever Hosts representing Team Leaders. -This Raikou's earliest elimination overall and his record is still worse than Rayquaza. -Mew & Rayqauza are the first couple to leave in the same episode. -Even though its not mention as much,its confirmed that Team Micheal Jackson did win back in Episode 2 and recently had ther second win in episode 8.That team has been in either 2nd or 3rd place otherwise in the other episodes. Pokemon Legends Vs. Starters(Season 3)Aftermath Show: Host:Ms.Giratina Host:Deoxys Peanut Gallery: Mesprit Azelf Dialga Darkrai Latios Ho-Oh Arceus Phione Regice Roserot(Darkrai's New Girlfriend) Swelcho(Mewtwo's Girlfriend/"Friend") Groulias(Groudon X Latias Daughter) Cresselios(Cresselia X Latios Son) ShayGigas(Shaymin X Regigigas Daughter) Ramew(Rayquaza X Mew's Son) Purinfel(Only in 2nd Edition) Tycronian(Only in 2nd Edition) *All of the Legends' Children & Fusions were made by Wave3436TellyzxNetworkXTV 00:52, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Pokemon Legends Series Teams: Pokemon Legends Hotel: Team Hilton: Mrs.Giratina(CAPTAIN) Articuno Latias Latios Darkrai Mr.Giratina Moltres Zapdos Team Marriot: Groudon(CAPTAIN) Azelf Rayquaza(Episode 3) Mew(Episode 3) Regigigas Arceus Dialga Jirachi Celebi Palkia Teams As of episode 14-20: Team Saviors: Articuno(CAPTAIN) Moltres Arceus Latios Darkrai Team Destroyers: Zapdos(CAPTAIN) Groudon Azelf Dialga Latias PLCS Teams(Ep.'s 4-30): Team Oasis: Latias(CAPTAIN) Articuno Regigigas Mrs.Giratina Groudon Deoxys Shaymin Suicune Kyogre(Episode 6) Regirock(Episode 10) Mewtwo(Episode 10) Lugia(Episode 10) Uxie(Episode 14) Phione(Episode 14) Team Carnval: Darkrai(CAPTAIN) Latios Moltres Arceus Dialga(Confirmed to be on this team if He Wasn't Eliminated in episode 3) Azelf(Confirmed to be on this team if She Wasn't Eliminated in episode 3) Heatran Entei Raikou Regice(Episode 20) Registeel(Episode 20) Ho-Oh!(Episode 20) Mesprit(Episode 27) Manaphy(Episode 27) Cresselia(If she came before the merge, she would've been on this team) Pokemon Legends Vs. Starters Teams:(As of Now 40 Competitors Remain) Team Lady Gaga: Team Leader:Magmortar(Wave3436) Captain:Torterra 2nd Captain:Groudon-VOTED OUT Shaymin-VOTED OUT Regigigas Typhlosion Celebi-VOTED OUT Empoleon-VOTED OUT Feraligatr Mewtwo-VOTED OUT Mr.Giratina Manaphy Cobalon Terrakion Birijion Kerudio Jaroda Palkia Uxie Team Micheal Jackson: Team Captain:Shiny Latias Captain:Jirachi 2nd Captain:Meganium*IMMUNE* Blastoise Latias-VOTED OUT Sceptile Zapdos-VOTED OUT Entei-VOTED OUT Swampert Reshiram Heatran Mew-VOTED OUT Cresselia-VOTED OUT Tornelos Voltolos Meloetta*IMMUNE* Emboar Rotom Moltres*IMMUNE* Team Beyonce: Team Captain:Zutzu Crobat Captain:Zekrom 2nd Captain:Articuno Kyogre-VOTED OUT Blaziken Suicune-VOTED OUT Infernape Rayquaza-VOTED OUT Venasaur Charizard Raikou-VOTED OUT Registeel Lugia Landlos Kyurem Genosect Daikenki Victini Regirock